L'amour a ses limites
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: Suite de "Deuxième Chance". Obito et Kakashi sont désormais en couple, mais Kakashi découvre le coté sombre de son petit ami. Obito ne s'en rend pas compte. Mention de viol.
1. Chapter 1 : Non

**Hey, ceci est donc la suite de "Deuxième Chance", après mures réflexions, j'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux en faire une deuxième fanfic, car là, je vais me concentrer sur la relation "sombre" et "lumineuse" d'Obito et Kakashi.  
**

**Warning : contient du viol, du consentement douteux. **

* * *

« -Ha..ha…Ha….Obi…To…. » Haleta Kakashi.

L'argenté mordilla avec désespoir les draps pour se retenir d'hurler afin de ne pas réveiller le voisinage. Il avait été sauvagement mis contre le ventre et son intimité prit d'assaut. Derrière lui, Obito frappait ses reins contre lui, le visage concentré par le plaisir et la vision qu'il avait de son petit ami.

Kakashi avait arrêté de compter les nuits où Obito lui sautait dessus et lui donnait du plaisir. Un plaisir si intense que parfois Kakashi en tremblait et perdait quelques secondes l'esprit. Les quelques jours qui ont suivi la déclaration de l'ancien renégat, le Rokudaime avait rapidement compris que son plus compagnon était une bête insatiable. Au début, cela avait choqué Kakashi, qui avait été attaqué dès qu'il était entré vers 2h du matin dans son appartement (qu'il partageait désormais avec Obito), et le matin, il s'était levé très tôt à 6h, avec que 2h de sommeil pour aller travailler.

Il avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper mais avec Obito, ses heures de sommeils manquants commençaient à augmenter de manière exponentielle. Même Shizune avait remarqué les poches noirs que Kakashi tentait vainement de cacher le matin avec du maquillage qui avait dû faire acheter par Shikamaru, sous prétexte qu'il avait des bleus suite à une chute d'escalier et qu'il avait besoin de les cacher. Le jeune Nara était tout d'abord resté sceptique mais sa flemme légendaire l'avait rattrapé et sa curiosité était tombée.

Mais d'un côté, Kakashi comprenait Obito, ils passaient rarement du temps ensemble à cause de ses fonctions de Hokage et les seuls moments qu'ils avaient c'étaient les soirs quand Kakashi avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée.

« -Aaaaaahhhh …. » Gémit Kakashi atteignant le paroxysme salissant le drap.

Il sentit qu'Obito avait éjaculé en lui et le maudit intérieurement en sachant qu'il allait devoir prendre une douche à cause de cela. Son amant se retira de lui et tomba à ses côtés, tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Kakashi put se détendre et apprécier le geste affectueux d'Obito. Pourtant, il pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'il lui restait deux heures pour dormir.

Il commença à fermer les yeux, quand il sentit deux doigts toucher à nouveau son intimité malmené.

« -Que…Obito…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-il en se dégageant de ses bras.

-Tu crois pas que j'en ai fini ? Je suis encore dur ! S'écria-t-il les yeux brillants.

Kakashi déglutit quand il vit qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas encore fini. Obito…était un monstre.

* * *

Dormir.

Il avait besoin de dormir. Ses paupières étaient beaucoup plus lourdes que d'habitudes.

Obito avait été satisfait à 5h du matin…Kakashi n'a pu dormir que 30 mins. Et il avait des réunions importantes, des apparitions publiques notamment pour l'ouverture d'une nouvelle bibliothèque. Shizune lui avait même apporté les derniers rapports de missions de la semaine.

« -Je vais mourir, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en se tirant littéralement les cheveux.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ce soir, il n'allait pas rentrer chez lui. Il allait dormir ici, dans l'appartement spécial du Hokage. Il enverra un message à Obito comme quoi il est débordé.

« -Hokage-sama, entre Shizune, vous devez vous préparer, l'inauguration va bientôt commencer. »

Oui. Cette fichue bibliothèque qu'il avait proposé, il fallait bien qu'il y soit.

« -Arrête de m'appeler, ainsi, rappela-t-il en se levant, allons-y. »

Le soir arrivé, après avoir fini de lire les 60 rapports de mission, il put enfin souffler. En début d'après-midi, il avait envoyé un aigle messager pour Obito, comme prévu. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais il allait crever si cela continuait. Il devait juste dormir quelques longues heures pour se reposer suffisamment. Il regarda l'heure, 23h. C'était une bonne heure. Il se dirigea vers les appartements et entra dans l'unique chambre en se jetant sur le lit douillé. Il soupira de plaisirs quand il remarqua que le matelas était confortable et incroyablement doux. Il aurait dû utiliser cet appartement depuis longtemps s'il l'avait su.

Enfin un repos bien mérité.

Il ferma les yeux, tout en appréciant le calme et le silence, s'accordant enfin de dormir. Mais un frisson le prit brusquement. Il sentit un chakra dangereux dans l'appartement. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa, prêt à utiliser ses armes. Quelqu'un était ici, il le sentait.

« -Shizune, c'est toi ? S'enquit-il.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, elle n'aurait pas négligé de les allumer si elle entrait, en plus, il l'avait congédié. Ce n'était pas Shikamaru, il finissait toujours vers 17h. Alors qui ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et la silhouette de la dernière personne sur terre que Kakashi souhaitait voir se dévoila.

« -O…bi…to…Bredouilla-t-il en ressentant l'aura meurtrière de son amant.

L'Uchiha s'approcha du lit doucement, puis leva ses yeux emplis de luxures et de faim.

« -Je croyais que tu étais débordé, Ba-ka-shi, susurra Obito d'un ton effrayant.

-J'avais besoin de repos…il fallait que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Obito se jeta sur le lit tel un chien enragé emprisonnant Kakashi entre ses bras et il attrapa ses mains pour l'immobiliser.

« -J'ai besoin…de te dévorer…BA-KA-SHI ». Murmura sensuellement le brun.

Kakashi tenta de se débattre, mais l'autre homme était beaucoup plus fort, et à cause de la fatigue, il n'avait même pas la force de lui donner des coups de pieds. Il eut un rire nerveux quand il vit un mince filet de fumée sortir de la bouche d'Obito.

« -Obito, s'il te plait…il faut que je dormmmhh….. »

Des lèvres le firent taire, une langue dévora sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, d'une main, Obito lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer, et lui attrapa le membre.

« -Nnnnnnnnn ! » Protesta Kakashi dans le baiser sauvage.

Quand Obito sentit qu'il n'avait plus d'oxygènes, il lâcha les lèvres de l'argenté. Celui-ci haleta, cherchant de l'air, étourdi. Des doigts envahirent son intimité.

« -NON ! »

Kakashi savait que si Obito continuait…il n'allait pas tenir encore une journée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Obito mais…il était fatigué. De base, il voulait juste dormir…

« -Tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir, Kakashi… » Lui dit Obito férocement.

Et ce qu'il redoutait tant, se produit.

* * *

Il hyperventilait. Il voulait respirer. Il paniquait. De l'air. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Un cri sourd sortit de sa gorge. Il se recroquevilla, tentant de calmer son cœur et ses tremblements. Respirer. Inspirer. Respirer. Inspirer. Respirer. Il était assis dans la salle de bain, sur le carrelage froid, à côté des WC, habillé de son habituel pantalon. Un autre jour, hors contexte, il aurait ri de cette situation…mais aujourd'hui non. Il vomit.

Tous ce qu'il avait mangé dans la journée étaient ressorti sans la moindre difficulté. Il hoqueta, ignorant si c'était l'effet d'avoir vomi ou d'avoir pleuré. En plus de cela, la douleur au niveau de son intimité était très douloureux, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, car Obito avait pris un malin plaisir à le maltraiter comme « punition de lui avoir menti ». Il s'était laissé faire fatiguer et espérer se faire pardonner par son petit ami. Mais ce n'était pas normal…il le savait, mais, il ne voulait pas rejeter Obito, ni le faire souffrir, ni bien même lui faire croire qu'il ne souciait pas de lui. Et pourtant, il devait avouer que cela faisait mal.

Il porte ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, de peur de réveiller Obito à côté. Il n'avait même pas réussi à dormir, trop sous le choc de sa nuit mouvementée. Il ne voulait pas admettre l'inévitable, malgré le fait que son corps et son esprit aient réagi aussi violemment : Il s'était fait violer…par son propre petit ami.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ce n'est pas normal

Shikamaru avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Rokudaime. Au début, il pensait que ce n'était que banale et qu'il s'en inquiétait trop. Il n'était que le deuxième conseiller du Hokage, il prenait sans doute trop à cœur. Mais les jours ont passé et le jeune Nara devint de plus en plus méfiant. Même que Shizune avait commencé à se confier à lui sur l'état de santé de l'Hokage, chose qu'elle ne faisait rarement, même quand cela concernait Tsunade.

« -J'ai l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus fatigué...et parfois, il est angoissé, c'est du moins ce que je perçois en lui, lui avait-elle déclaré en privée, est-ce que tu crois que sa fonction de Hokage le stress ? »

Shikamaru lui avait répondu que cela l'étonnait, les premiers mois qui ont suivi sa nomination, Kakashi était plutôt motivé, avait même écrit de nouvelles lois, s'était impliqué pour l'expansion du village, mais quelques temps après l'affaire Kyoya, il avait l'air de pensé à autre chose, surtout qu'il savait que Kakashi commençait à fréquenter régulièrement Obito Uchiha.

Il ne connaissait pas assez l'Uchiha pour se permettre de le juger objectivement, mais quand Kakashi lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance concernant Obito, Shikamaru n'a pas réfléchi, il l'a suivi. Pourtant, son instinct, non, son sens de la déduction le ramenait à Obito.

Cependant, rien n'expliquait l'état de panique de Kakashi si tôt le matin dans son bureau. Ses yeux étaient rouges, des cernes étaient apparus, il se tirait manifestement les cheveux, ses épaules étaient trop en avant, il tremblait même des mains, et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait même pas vu Shikamaru entrer. Ce dernier entendait subtilement ses chuchotements : « Rien ne s'était passé, rien ne s'était passé, rien ne s'était passé. »

Le jeune Nara s'approcha doucement de lui, ne sachant quoi dire face à un Kakashi qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« -Hum, Hokage-sama, se manifesta Shikamaru.

Kakashi releva brusquement la tête en clignant des yeux, puis son visage se métamorphosa et reprit son expression habituellement ennuyeuse.

« -Shikamaru, je ne t'avais pas entendu, est ce que ça va ? »

Kakashi ne demandait jamais s'il allait bien, car généralement, il s'en foutait puisque ça se voyait physiquement. Cela augmentait la prudence du jeune conseiller.

« -Qu'avez-vous ? Préféra-t-il lancer en cachant son inquiétude impliquée.

-Rien du tout, rien du tout, rit-Kakashi en battant une main, je n'ai juste pas assez dormi je pense.

-Combien de temps avez-vous dormi ?

-4h. »

_Mensonge__. Shikamaru avait eu un don particulier pour reconnaître un mensonge même provenant du meilleur ninja. Pourquoi Kakashi mentirait-il sur son heure de sommeil ? C'était ridicule. Il n'y avait pas à mentir, sauf s'il n'avait pas dormi. _

« -Vous avez fait une nuit blanche. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, pour juger de la réaction de l'Hokage. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Kakashi se renfrogna comme pris en plein délit, puis afficha un air désolé.

« -J'avais pas mal de dossiers à remplir, dit-il penaud.

_Encore un mensonge. __Constata Shikamaru. _

Il soupira et lâcha :

« -Allez dormir, Kakashi-sama, je dirai à Shizune que vous êtes trop fatigué pour aujourd'hui. »

A ce moment-là, le jeune Nara vit pendant quelques secondes rapides un air de panique traversait le visage de Kakashi. Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était une illusion de son cerveau, mais Shikamaru était très observateur et un frisson semblait le parcourir quand il se rendit compte que Kakashi avait certainement ... peur de dormir.

« -Je...n'ai pas besoin de dormir...je...hésita-Kakashi en reprenant une expression ennuyée.

-La galère, Hokage-sama, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous venez de me montrer tous les signes d'un ninja qui panique en pleine mission, croyez-moi, si je n'étais pas votre conseiller, je ne vous aurais jamais dit ça.

-Très bien tu as raison, je vais aller dormir, coupa Kakashi en se levant s'apprêtant à sortir, excuse Shizune de mon absence aujourd'hui.

_La fuite. __Nota Shikamaru. Réaction instinctive d'une personne qui ne contrôle plus la situation, dirigée par la peur. _

« -Oy ! S'exclama le plus jeune persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas en suivant le Hokage.

Kakashi ne semblait même pas l'entendre et augmenta le pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie extérieure. Shikamaru lui courra après, ne souhaitant pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aura pas les réponses. Alors qu'il crut que Kakashi descendrait les escaliers, ce dernier ne fit que se jeter sur la barre d'escalier, s'accrochant tremblant de tout son corps. Si Shikamaru était un simple inconnu, il aurait pendant un instant que le Hokage sauterait dans le vide à cet étage.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kakashi aussi...Désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu briser le Hokage en si peu de temps ?

« -Hokage-sama, j'ignore ce qui vous arrive, mais ne gardez pas ça pour vous, je suis votre conseiller, si vous n'allez pas bien, le village n'ira pas bien.

-Le village...murmura Kakashi dans un souffle sans se retourner vers lui.

-Kakashi. Il faut que vous me disiez ce qui vous ronge.

-Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible, déclara l'argenté d'une voix étranglée.

-Quoi ? »

Shikamaru se positionna à ses côtés pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

« -Tout ira bien, Shikamaru, le village ne craint rien, continua Kakashi en tentant de sourire.

Mais son sourire était faux, car il était accompagné de larmes.

« -Vous pleurez, Hokage-sama, vous n'allez pas bien. »

Comme pour s'en convaincre, Kakashi toucha ses larmes humides. Il détourna sa tête.

« -Je n'aime pas ça. Personne n'aimerait vous voir dans ces états, si Naruto était là, je suis sûr qu'il insisterait comme je le fais, alors dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Le silence accompagna ses paroles. L'homme aux cheveux d'argents n'était pas près de se confier.

« -Très bien, à première vue, je dirais que cela concerne Obito. »

Kakashi se tourna soudainement vers lui, l'air en panique. _Dans le mile_. Remarqua Shikamaru. Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui le regardait.

« -En quoi ça me concerne ? Lança une voix derrière le jeune Nara.

Obito Uchiha vint à eux calmement, le visage éclairé et les mains dans les poches. Shikamaru se maudit de ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt, mais venant d'un Uchiha, il n'était pas étonné. Ils ont toujours apprécié l'effet de surprise.

« -On disait que c'était bien dommage que tu aies perdu ton Sharingan, répondit Kakashi tout à fait normalement.

Encore une fois, le visage de Kakashi avait changé, il n'y avait plus rien qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il pleura la minute précédente. Shikamaru aurait cru à un mauvais rêve en voyant le Kakashi habituel.

« -Je croyais que tu étais dans ton bureau, je t'avais pas trouvé, dit Obito avec une tape sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

Un tressaillement très subtil alerta Shikamaru. Le toucher d'Obito avait fait réagir Kakashi qui tentait de le cacher. Certes, Kakashi n'avait jamais été tactile mais jamais il n'avait réagi ainsi.

« -Le Hokage va aller se coucher, déclara Shikamaru en interrompant la discussion entre les deux hommes, cela lui ait recommandé.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Obito en fixant Kakashi.

-Oui, je crains malheureusement que je sois obligé de vous imposer cela, Hokage-sama. Quitte à utiliser ma technique d'ombre pour vous emmener au lit. »

Il s'apprêta à composer ses mudras, mais Kakashi leva la main.

« -Très bien, j'y vais. Je vais aller me recoucher dans les appartements d'ici. Soupira-t-il.

-Bon ok, et bien du coup, je vais m'en aller, à plus, dors bien, Ka-ka-shi. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut un sourire beaucoup trop heureux d'Obito alors que Kakashi avait subitement commencé à tressaillir.

* * *

Kakashi avait finalement accepté de retourner dans la chambre à coucher qu'il redoutait tant. Mais il n'avait aucune envie se rendre plus soupçonneux. Shikamaru était décidément très intelligent et rien ne lui échappait. En plus, il devait avouer qu'il avait baissé sa garde, montrant ses cotés les plus vulnérables au jeune homme.

« -Bien je resterai dehors, annonça le jeune Nara, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites le moi savoir. »

Kakashi hocha la tête, le regard reconnaissant envers lui. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir dormir ? Shikamaru ferma la porte de la chambre, laissant le Hokage se reposer seul.

Le dernier Hatake s'allongea, se rappelant alors de sa dernière nuit. Il se recroquevilla, les mains serrant sa tête comme pour étouffer ses images qui le hantaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela l'affectait-il autant ? Ce n'était que du sexe. Chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude et le plaisir de faire avec Obito ? Pourquoi hier, il avait eu l'impression de se faire violer ?

Il entendit Shikamaru s'asseoir et des papiers feuilletés. Son jeune conseiller avait certainement pensé à ramener de quoi travailler. D'un côté, cela le rassurait, car il savait que personne n'allait rentrer dans la chambre, de l'autre, il trouvait ça gênant. Se faire surveiller par un jeune était assez humiliant.

Doucement, la fatigue prit le dessus et il tomba dans le bras de Morphée. Mais assez longtemps pour tomber dans un sommeil, car une main se posa sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux, horrifié : Obito était au-dessus de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard amusé et luxuriant.

Comment ? Comment Obito a-t-il pu entrer ? D'un coup d'œil, il remarqua que la salle de bain était ouverte. Obito était certainement arrivé avant eux pour se cacher dans cette pièce et attendre l'occasion.

Kakashi attrapa le poignet de son ami pour se défaire de lui, mais Obito plaqua d'une main ses bras au-dessus de lui. L'argenté tenta de protester en commençant à se débattre.

« -Tu ne veux pas que Shikamaru nous voit, murmura Obito doucement.

Se rappelant de la présence de son jeune conseiller dans la pièce à côté, Kakashi se résigna. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Obito lui libéra la bouche et baissa son masque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis il commença ses habituelles affaires.

Devenus plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Kakashi détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« -S'il te plait...Obito...Pas aujourd'hui, pas encore , chuchota-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

-Ne t'en fais, tu dis ça, mais tu vas aimer chaque minute... » Lui répondit-il à son oreille.

Obito se jeta sur le pantalon du Hokage, prêt à le lui enlever.

« -Non, non, non, gémit Kakashi dans un murmure recouvrant son visage, désespéré.

Les mains d'Obito effleurèrent son entrejambe à travers le tissus, et écarta l'élastique de son vêtement pour le déshabiller. Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, horrifiant Kakashi qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il comprit qui les avait interrompus.

**« -ça suffit ! »**


End file.
